


Rin's Wrench

by ncfan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncfan/pseuds/ncfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin throws a wrench into her captors' plans. Spoilers for 629.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rin's Wrench

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, yes I thought the Mist's plan for Rin, as revealed in 629 was pretty stupid. Also, I wrote this first as a chapter for Naruto 365 before deciding to make it into a oneshot instead, so if the language seems a bit spare, that's why. I just wanted to write something about the way that whole thing should have turned out. And write something about Rin being awesome.

Once she gets over the aftereffects of the sealing, Rin can't help but raise an eyebrow to realize her captors' plans. And she just can't help but point a few things out to them. _Though I don't think I'll be pointing out to them that they haven't even bothered to restrain me._

"So, let me get this straight," she says, remarkably conversationally for someone who's just had a bijuu sealed in her flesh and bound to her soul. "You just sealed a bijuu into me for the purpose of letting me back into Konoha and are just _hoping_ that I'll lose control over its chakra while I'm there, thus obliterating the village."

Her captors nod, a touch cautiously, and Rin smiles in an almost motherly fashion as she goes on. "You know, I can't help but notice a few flaws in your plan. Why don't I tell you about them?

"First of all, how do you _know_ that I'll lose control of the bijuu once I'm in Konoha? For all you know, I could turn out to be a decent match for it, and if that were to happen, you'd have really shot yourself in the foot, because now Konoha would have _two_ bijuu, and you're down by one.

"Second…" Rin summons chakra to her fingertips. Her smile takes on a rather nasty bent, though her voice is just as calm as ever, if not calmer. "Second, the way I see it, I have a few choices, and all of them end the same way, with me dying. I would like to choose the time and manner of my death, if that's alright by you, and I'm _sure_ that it is. Being a medic, I know a bit about chakra. And seals. Unfortunately for you."

They can't get to her in time before she slams her chakra-charged fingers down over the fresh seal, and throws a bijuu-sized wrench into Kirigakure's plans. And into Kirigakure.

_To everyone at home, to all of my friends... Sorry. I won't be coming home. But at least this way, neither will these guys, or anyone from Kiri._


End file.
